The Fairest Thing Chapter 5
The Fairest Thing: Chapter 5 "How did you do that?" "Do what?" Peewit had caught Maenad as she was packing her things for their journey. It was the evening of the adoubment, after feasting and celebration had settled down. Their small rescue party was planning to set out first thing in the morning. "How did you get so tall and beautiful today?" "Hmph! As for how I got so beautiful, that's nature's blessing, and you should have noticed earlier than this morning! As for how I got so tall, I have a little secret." Maenad pulled the ring from a pouch on her belt and slid it over her finger. "Amazing!" Let me try! I've always wanted to be tall!" "Absolutely not!" she replied, holding the ring out of Peewit's eager reach. "I'll have you know I promised Homnibus and the Smurfs I wouldn't let anyone else touch it. They made it just for me." Just then, a page came into the room, informing Maenad that there was a gift for her by the front gatehouse. She took the ring off absentmindedly and stuck it in one of her packs. "Bring this down to the gatehouse, would you, Peewit?" she said as she ran off. "Since when am I your servant, huh?" But of course Maenad didn't hear her. He should just leave it all there, but being a good sport (and because he had a sweet spot for Maenad) he hoisted a huge bundle onto his back. "What all has she got in here? This weighs as much as a horse!" He shifted the bundle, and the magic ring fell to the floor with a tinkle. Peewit knew he shouldn't take the ring. Maenad did promise. At least she promised she wouldn't let anyone else have it. If she were to somehow lose the ring, and he were to somehow find it, neither Homnibus nor the Smurfs could blame her. And he would be able to be tall and handsome. Besides, he was hauling all of her stuff down a flight of stairs out of the goodness of his heart. He grasped the ring and stuffed it in his pocket. By the gatehouse below, Maenad met with the King, Johan, Gerard, Dame Barbara, and Count Tremaine. Gerard handed her the reins of a small, shaggy red dun pony. "You got me a pony. For what, emergency rations?" Gerard laughed. "No, I heard about how you and Johan were taking the overland route through the moors, but you weren't going to ride because horses seem to be terrified of you. So I found you a highland pony. I'm assured he isn't afraid of anything. His name is Reynard." Maenad raised a skeptical eyebrow. She approached Reynard with an open palm. "Hey there, pony. It's alright, I'm not going to…OW! He bit me!" "But he isn't scared of you, Maenad! With time, you could learn to ride him, and he's just your size!" laughed the King. Dame Barbara was also laughing. Maenad scowled. She grudgingly thanked them for the gift, it would be rude not to. At least this animal could carry her packs while she loped ahead in wolf form. And there was still his potential as emergency rations. Reynard snorted and glared at her with what she swore was suspicion. Johan returned to the larders to gather supplies for his trip after the presentation of Reynard. "Psst, Johan!" It was Sabina, and she sounded upset. He went around the corner to where she was hiding, barely holding back tears. "What's wrong?" He offered, putting an arm around her shoulder. "My uncle just told me…You're not the only one who's going away. With all this talk of war and your father getting held for ransom, he said he thinks it would be best if I went and stayed with Gerard until it's time for me to marry Andrew. He's sending me away!" With that, she broke out into full sobs. "Oh love, that's terrible!" He held her tight. They both knew the day would come when they would have to say goodbye for good, but this was too short of notice to bear. "I wish I could come with you. I don't care about how dangerous it is, I just, I just…" "Shh, you'll make a scene. I know. I'll talk to the King before I go. But no matter what, you know I love you." "I love you too," she whispered. Sabina left the larders and made her way through the gardens, drying her eyes with her sleeves. Joyful singing came wafting through the air. Mirie it is while summer ilast with fugheles song oc nu necheth windes blast and weder strong. She had heard the tune before, but the bright clear voice was unknown to her. Curious, and needing to distract herself, she followed the song to its source. Ei ei what this nicht is long And ich with wel michel wrong. Soregh and murne and fast.* "Peewit! That was you?" "Heh, I guess it was!" he said, laying his lute down and crossing his arms with pride. "How did you suddenly get so good?" "I've been practicing, of course! And what was wrong with my singing before?" "No practice works that well. What's the real reason?" "Promise you won't tell anyone else, especially not Maenad?" "I promise." "I've got this magic ring that I found...in the forest. I thought it would make me tall, but instead it made me sing like this." "Is that ring the same way Maenad became a foot taller…among other things…when Johan was knighted?" "Y…I don't know. Possibly, maybe. She might have dropped it there. She's always running off doing who knows what in the woods. But I found it." "I see…" said Sabina. A ring that could change appearances enough to make Peewit sing beautifully, and make Maenad tall. Very interesting! She hurried off to her chambers to pack and do some hard thinking. *Peewit just sang the Middle English song Mirie it is. This is actually close to the comics, where he speaks in Modern French but only sings in Old French. As I have never studied Old French, readers will be treated to what English sounded like c. 1200 instead. Next chapter Category:The Fairest Thing chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories